undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Markus
Marcus is a 29 year old "human" male. Battle Theme - Regular Theme - Ownership This is THE WAR KID's RP character. Currently WIP Ask for permission to edit. Description He wears a Blue puffer vest, white T-shirt, dark jeans, blue running shoes, Black and blue dirt bike gloves. He has medium natural dark brown colored hair that reaches down most of the back of his neck, normal eyebrows, and a caucasian skin type. He carries around a concrete Female mannequin mask that covers the front of his face, with a military grade strap on the back to keep it in place. Along with these, he carries around a old walkmen that contains a language learning type in it, consisting of a male voice in english. Personality Marcus is a mute 'sociopath' that talked via an old walkmen. He holds no regards for almost anyone, except those who were in the family, and often isnt one to show much personality. Backstory Marcus used to be part of a large mafia family, or a gang, so to say. This ‘family’ of his never recalled as he was just one day with them, and was with them until he turned 29. He was usually the 'interrogator' or 'brawler' of the group, usually just getting info out of guys or doing, but occasionally was often sent on suicide missions were an entire building had to be cleared of people, always armed to the teeth. He always carried around with him a baseball bat, as he prefers blunt weapons, it was easier to hide it. On one of a Courier's run's the cops came up to the place, and immediately opened fire. It became a bloodbath within minutes. Even though Marcus tried to help around by killing as many as possible, people were dying faster then he could kill. He ran off after the boss of the family told him to run for it, and has been searching for his 'family' members since then. He got wind of a Courier named Derek had went up to Mt.Ebott, so he went up and inevitably fell into the underground. Affiliations ' Pacifist/Neutral' ' Friends' * Derek - member * Ryker - Friend Acquaintances * N/A Enemies * TBD Genocide Friends Enemies Nearly everyone. Stats Edit Pacifist/Neutral * AT: 40-68 ** DF: 10-21 ** HP: 30-78 ** Seems a bit...quiet. Genocide ** AT: 89 ** DF: 41 ** HP: 98 ** He still seems the same... ACTs ** Check ** Talk ** Flirt ** Threaten ** Insult Pacifist/Neutral WIP = Flavor Text = WIP Genocide WIP = Flavor Text = WIP Attacks WIP Quotes Pacifist/Neutral Edit "Hello, my *static* name is Marcus." -Introduction WIP - Marcus to a geno. Genocide Edit “'DO you know the TROUBLE YOUR IN?'” -Marcus to an opposer. *static* -Refusing to talk with you Trivia * Marcus was inspired by the HM character Jacket. * He is a weapons specialist, able to affectively use any weapon. * Similar to Derek, he uses speed to his advantage. * Marcus is quite talented at the 'Art of Killing' * Marcus has killed an equivalent of 135 people in the past year. Credit Jacket and Hotline Miami. Gallery Mrs Manneqin.png Marku's bat.jpeg